Switchable valve actuating mechanisms are utilized in many ways and serve to adapt the engine valve timing to different operating conditions in order to favorably influence the power development, the torque performance and the exhaust gas properties of the internal combustion engine.
A valve lever assembly having a switchable valve actuating mechanism for acting in combination with a camshaft having a first cam and second cam, which second cam is higher than the first cam is known from DE 10 2005 039 368 A1. In this valve lever assembly, the eccentric device includes an eccentric body rotatably borne in the valve lever; bearing pins disposed in the valve lever eccentrically to its bearing axis project from both sides of the eccentric body; follower rollers, each for following a respective second cam, are borne on the eccentric pins. The pivotability of the eccentric body relative to the valve lever is lockable by means of a connection lever that is connected with the eccentric body so as to rotate therewith.
The object underlying the invention is to simplify the construction and assembly of a conventional valve lever assembly.